<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thunders by kaypancake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222511">Thunders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake'>kaypancake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho and Han Jisung are caring boyfriends, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Protective Minho, Scared Hwang Hyunjin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hyunminsung best couple, scared of thunders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin was terrified of thunders and lightnings. It triggered panic and fear and he would burst into tears unable to calm down. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it was always hard to manage for Hyunjin.<br/>“Hyunjin, baby, we are here. You are safe. Okay? You are safe. We won’t let anything happen to you.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thunders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote that the other day when it rained so badly and there were huge loud thunders, didn’t beta-ed yet but i hope you like it ♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was around 11 pm when Hyunjin finally left the practice room. He took a detour to check in Chan’s studio. He opened the door and his leader was still on his laptop, working.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going back to the dorms. Don’t stay up too late, Channie-hyung. You need to rest.” Hyunjin advised.</p><p> </p><p>Chan turned his head to smile at him. “Good night Hyunjin!” The younger closed the door as he exclaimed a “Good night!” as well.</p><p> </p><p>Leaving the company building, he texted his boyfriends ‘I’m going home.’ Jisung texted back that they were watching a drama and Minho left them on seen.</p><p> </p><p>The sky was dark and cloudy. Hyunjin was listening to music and walked fast. He liked the night when the empty streets were lonely, when there was no one and he didn’t have to be careful about every single one of his movements. His training took all his energy away and he couldn’t wait to be back home in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>He was a few minutes away from the dorms when rain started falling. At first, it was a few droplets tapping on his shoulders. But soon enough, rainfall became heavier. Hyunjin was soaked and frozen in a matter of seconds. He ran as fast as possible home. His sore muscles didn’t appreciate the effort and it showed in the way the dancer was wincing at each step. He didn’t really feel like walking in the rain, so he managed.</p><p> </p><p>When Hyunjin opened the door, some of his bandmates were watching the tv in the living room. Felix and Minho waved at him and the others barely noticed him, too focused on the action on the screen.</p><p> </p><p>He waved back and went to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and let hot water warm him up. He sighed, relaxed.</p><p>After his shower and changing into comfortable pajamas, he decided to go to sleep. He didn’t have any energy to join the others on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>He lay down in Minho’s bed, not bothering to climb to his. His boyfriend wouldn’t mind anyway. He was slowly falling asleep when he heard the thunder. An explosion-like sound. The rain was hitting the window and the wind was strong.</p><p> </p><p>His mind went blank.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but fear. A paralyzing overwhelming fear.</p><p> </p><p>He curled up into a ball under the sheets. When he heard a second thunder, he tensed again. He grabbed his phone and despite his shaky hands managed to text his boyfriends.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Jisung was in Minho’s arms, totally absorbed by the drama they were watching. The older was barely interested but stayed for the cuddles.</p><p> </p><p>He was thinking about joining Hyunjin in the room, he was pretty tired too.</p><p> </p><p>The familiar ringtone of his phone alerted him. He checked his phone. It was Hyunjin. The text was just saying “thunder help” but Minho knew what it meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Jisung,” he said softly enough so Jisung was the only one to hear. “Hyunjin needs us.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisung quickly looked over him, pouting slightly. “Hyung, can it wait?”</p><p> </p><p>The older shook his head. “Thunder.” Minho just said, pointing at the window. The annoyed expression left Jisung’s face. He nodded and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to sleep, good night guys.” An echo of distracted ‘good night’ answered them as they walked out.</p><p> </p><p>They entered into the dark room. Hyunjin was in Minho’s bed, curled up. From there, they could hear him crying. It broke their hearts. They looked at each other,  knowing what was going on.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was terrified of thunders and lightnings. It triggered panic and fear and he would burst into tears unable to calm down. It didn’t happen often, but when it did, it was always hard to manage for Hyunjin. And the boy couldn’t do anything about it and hated how irrational it was.</p><p> </p><p>His two boyfriends rushed to him. “Hyunjin baby.” They lay down in the bed next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung back-hugged him, wrapping his arms around the dancer’s waist. “We’re here, Hyunjinnie.”</p><p> </p><p>Minho was facing Hyunjin. “Baby, look at me.” He whispered as he softly strokes Hyunjin’s hair. Very carefully the younger raised his head. Tears were rolling along his cheeks and Hyunjin struggled to breathe. Irregular and loud respirations.</p><p> </p><p>Jisung softly said. “Hyunjin, baby, we are here. You are safe. Okay? You are safe. We won’t let anything happen to you.” He was speaking in a calm low voice that made Hyunjin slowly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Minho took Hyunjin’s hands, softly rubbing his fingers in a soothing gesture.</p><p> </p><p>“Jinnie, we are here, nothing can happen to you. Breathe with me. Can you do that?” He asked sweetly. Minho never stopped looking at Hyunjin in the eyes. He needed Hyunjin to know he was there for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Hyunjin whispered in a hoarse voice. They slowly breathed in and out, Minho guiding him and Hyunjin slowly calming down.</p><p> </p><p>Another thunder was heard and Hyunjin tensed. He grabbed Minho’s hands tighter “No, sweetie, we’re here, we’re here.” Immediately assured Jisung, pulling him a bit closer to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that for they don’t know how long. When the Hyunjin finally stopped crying and shaking, they hugged him even tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>“I really fucking hate thunders, why do they even happen?” Hyunjin said, scrunching his nose in annoyance.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s ‘cause the sky is angry at how beautiful I am,” Minho replied. It made Hyunjin smiled and Jisung laughed.</p><p> </p><p>The three readjusted to fit a bit better in the bed. Hyunjin still in the center, secured between his two boyfriends.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Hyunjin finally said.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you babe,” Minho assured, pecking Hyunjin’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed cuddling together until it stopped raining and Hyunjin was able to fall asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you liked it you can leave a kudo or comment!! ♥️♥️</p><p>ig : <a href="https://instagram.com/kayillio?igshid=or9fcckpcn1u">@ kayillio</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>